Unforgivable
by Stoofie
Summary: Many years ago, he was a student at Hogwarts School of Wizadry But he was betrayed, and now he is a Top Spy and Demolitions expert in a Special Services SWAT Team. The time has come; he must choose between who is is, and who he must be, before it's to lat
1. Prolouge

Heylo everybody, this is my first fic so please don't be 2 harsh, r/r PLEASE!  
  
Summary: Harry was going to sent to Azkaban for the murder of Hermione's boyfriend, Victor Krum. When he is proven innocent, will he come back to the wizarding world in their time of need, or leave them to fend for themselves?  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters do not belong 2 me, they're J.K. Rowlings sob I want SIRIUS! Sry, my obsession. Well, on with the probably really bad fic!  
"How could you Harry?" Hermione screamed at him as the Auror's (AN: did I spell that right?) tied him up. Ron came and took her in his arms and she fell into them, sobbing on his shoulder.  
  
"I almost didn't believe it," Ron said, voice dripping with disgust and contempt, as well as his eyes. "You killed Victor Krum. You deserve to rot in Hell forever more!" He turned his back on Harry and led Hermione out of the Entrance Hall, throwing a dirty look at him once or twice over his shoulder.  
  
Harry looked around in despair, searching for a face that didn't blame him for Viktor's death. There wasn't one. The professors looked on in a mix of sadness, disbelief and anger.  
  
"Professor," he called out to Dumbledore, "Professor, I'm innocent, I didn't do it!" Dumbledore looked at him with an unreadable look on his face. But the knowing and comforting look in his eyes betrayed him, and Harry knew that at least Dumbledore believed him.  
  
There was a bark and a huge black shaggy dog leapt into the room with a sandy-haired man running in behind him. The dog immediately took in the scene in front of him and jumped on the Auror's. They were too shocked and surprised to do anything at first and then started to try and restrain the dog.  
  
"Snuffles, get back here!" Remus called out, trying to reach him. (AN: If you haven't figured it out yet, the sandy-haired man is Remus and the dog is Sirius.) They managed to control 'Snuffles' after he managed a nuzzle on Harry's face.  
  
Remus pulled Snuffles back whining and trying to back to Harry. As he got Snuffles he whispered in Harry's ear, "You'll never be alone. We believe you," and slipped a small photo and note into his hand.  
  
Harry felt his heart warm with that, but nothing in the world could dispel the looks on the rest of the Professor's faces along with Ron and Hermione. Just as he was being dragged out of the hall, something brilliantly coloured flew down from the Great Hall and landed on the staircase. It was Fawkes. Everything stopped as he alighted into the air again and flew to Harry, letting out one quivering note, sending courage and bravery flowing through Harry as the Auror's dragged him outside onto the grounds. But nothing, nothing could rid him of the look on Hermione's face as she screamed at him.  
  
In California, USA, a young man named James Harris or Harry Potter as he used to be called, woke up in his flat covered with sweat, the face of a young woman with bushy brown hair and fiercely intelligent cinnamon eyes burned into his brain.  
  
Thank you, now there's my prolouge. I think it sucked and I'm winging it all the way so I'll see how it goes. Please R/R and sry about coloured being spelled that way but I'm a Canadian so tough. 


	2. Chapter 1: Enter James and Jonnie

Disclaimer: Look to the Prologue  
  
I dedicate this chapter to :  
  
catsiy15  
  
MissLexiRe  
  
potter-man  
  
rhiannon-woods (go rogue)  
  
ranger  
  
ambookworm247 all my very first reviewers. I love you guys!  
  
And special thanx to Kim for beta - reading this chapter. On with the show!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"James Harris" got out of his sweat-soaked bed, sighing as he did so.  
  
"Why do I have to remember this now?" he muttered to himself, "and with finals tomorrow." He walked to the adjoined bathroom, careful not to wake his roommate in the other room next to his.  
  
James stumbled to the sink and turned the water on and splashing some on his tanned face, groaning as he did so. Which was a big mistake, as he accidentally swallowed some of it and ended up coughing loudly. There was a thump from the other room and James cursed under his breath. Jonathan just HAD to be a light sleeper.  
  
Even though he could hear the footsteps of his roommates padded feet coming towards the bathroom, he wasn't prepared for the blast of light that hit his eyes as Jonnie turned on the light.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" he squawked, covering his eyes with his bare arm. "You just had to turn on the light, didn't you!" Jonnie shrugged, the light not effecting his sleepy, steel grey eyes at all.  
  
"Sorry Jamsie," he teased, "I had to find out if it was an intruder." James glared at him through squinted eyes. No matter how tired he was, Jonnie never passed up the chance to call him that dreaded nickname that had unfortunately spread through their University.  
  
James opened his eyes wider to get better effect for the lecture that he was going to repeat again.  
  
"You know very well that it's impossible for somebody to get in here unnoticed. For one, this is one of the most protected areas in Cali. We have alarms on every inch of this flat." Jonnie just rolled his eyes, tuning out James' lecture. He didn't know why, but his friend and adopted brother had always been paranoid. When his parents had taken James in, as soon as he had felt comfortable, he had asked if they could put more alarms and safety locks on the house.  
  
James had been his brother and friend for years, and yet he still didn't know about his obviously troubled past. James always had the aura of something being hunted, though it had lessened over the years.  
  
His brother had been going on for a while now, and Jonnie felt the need to stop it.  
  
"James, I know. I've heard this tons of times, even at home. 'Member?" James smiled, inwardly and outwardly. Yes, he remembered. The portkey Remus had given him had worked, and he had landed in a deserted alley of a strange place that he would later learn was called California. A small family had found him and taken him in, and eventually, officially adopted him.  
  
His name now was James Harris, and he had a brother, Jonathan "Jonnie" Harris. And the best part, he had parents. Of course Jill and Andrew Harris could never replace his real parents, but they were pretty close. They had accepted him into their home and paid for his official adoption into the family. Never had he met such kind people. He didn't know any family that would take a dirty little teen into their home and make him a member of their family. One family would have if they had the chance.the Weasleys.  
  
"Let's not think of them, shall we," he thought with bitterness. They hadn't believed in his innocence. He forgot that Jonnie was even there, as he was lost in the memories that he had tried to forget.  
  
The hatred in their eyes, the disbelief.then he thought of Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus. "Remus," he thought, smiling. "Remus is the reason I have a family now."  
  
Ignoring Jonnie's cries of him to wake up and 'come back to reality', he walked back into his room and picked up the battered photograph that had once been a portkey. It was enchanted to be still now as not to be suspicious, but the expressions of joy and happiness was still evident on the Dream Team's faces as they petted the gigantic black dog in front of them.  
  
James' smile faded as he saw Hermione and Ron again, his once-upon-a-time friends who turned their backs on him in his hour of need.  
  
"I don't even know why I keep this anymore," he muttered under his breath. "Probably because of Sirius."  
  
"You know perfectly well why you keep it," the nasty little voice in the back of his head said gleefully.  
  
"Oh shut up," he told it. And it did from the hard whack that Jonnie gave it.  
  
"Oi, wake up Jamsie," he shrieked worriedly. "I thought I lost you for a minute. You know, we should get to sleep. Finals tomorrow, damn things." He patted James on the shoulder and shook him gently. "You ok," Jonnie squinted at him. "You don't look so good."  
  
James shook his head and smiled wearily at him. "Yeah, I am." He stopped for a second and looked at Jonnie, REALLY looked at him. Then he reached out and pulled him into a hug, missing Jonnie's look of bewilderment. "You're the best brother Jon. Love you."  
  
Jonnie smiled now and patted his back. "Same here James, same here."  
  
The sentimental moment was starting to get to them and they pulled away at the same time, coughing in that way that males do when they're doing something too "mushy" as they would say.  
  
"C'mon bro," Jonnie said, grinning. "We've really got to get some sleep. I have finals tomorrow, you to as a matter o' fact."  
  
"Well," James retaliated, "it's not my fault that you chose to be a doctor. I did the smart thing and took a bit of everything." Jonnie rolled his eyes heavenward.  
  
"Crazy I tell you. How you manage everything, I'll never know, and I never wanna know." He paused as James started getting into bed again. "I wish you'd tell me what those dreams are about." James froze, and a minute passed before he spoke again.  
  
"I promise that one day, I'll tell you the whole story Jonnie. I promise." Jonnie nodded acceptance and went back to his room, calling 'good night' over his shoulder. James muttered it back under his breath as he laid his head back down on his pillow, bracing himself for the all the familiar faces in the nightmares he knew would come.  
  
............................................................................ ................................  
  
Muwahahahahah! I'm done the first chapter. I'm sry it's out so late, I was grounded from the computer for a while. Are the paragraphs defined enough and please tell me if they need to be longer. Please review everybody and THANK YOU! 


	3. Chapter 2: The Current Situation

Hello everybody, and welcome to my humble little story. I hope you enjoy reading it. I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update (to those who really care whether I do or not). I have no excuses except for.I was busy. I hate exams. Anyway, thanx to StarMage who alerted me to my abandoned story. THANK YOU!!!  
  
I had almost forgot about it cause my friends came back from Saudi Arabia after living there for 3 and a half years, so it would good to see them for the first time in 3 years. Anyway, we had fun catching up.  
  
I've read through book five and have decided to use some of the ideas in there but not in the same context if you know what I mean. If that made any sense whatsoever. Hmmm. I hope you have fun reading, and tell me whether anything is too confusing or doesn't make sense, as many things I say don't. Neeways.on with the fic!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
'Oh God,' James thought to himself. 'This is not what I expected to be doing 5 years ago.' A harsh whisper penetrated his thoughts.  
  
"Be ready Harris," the man repeated. "It's not like we have a long time to do this. The timing must be perfect." James looked at him strangely.  
  
"You think that I don't know that?" The man sighed and looked at him exasperatingly. "C'mon, we have 2 and a half hours Johnson, that's plenty of time. I'll be ready."  
  
Johnson just looked at him for a long moment before responding. "Alright, but we might have to move out ahead of schedule. The message said to be prepared for anything, including surprise attacks. They didn't know how everything will turn out, so have."  
  
"Constant vigilance, I know, I know. Geez, you sound just like one of my old professors." He paused, thinking about what condition 'Professor Moody' was the last time he saw him. "It's spooky; he used those words too."  
  
The older man just looked at him for a moment before climbing back into the helicopter to talk to the other members of the S.W.A.T. team. James watched him go, then turning back to watch the moon lowering beneath the clouds.  
  
'The sun's almost up,' he thought. When was the last time he had just sat and watched the sun rise? Chuckling inwardly, he realized he couldn't remember. Oh, the irony. First he had been locked in a cupboard, and then he'd been occupied with trying to live to the end of the year. And finally, when he'd, in a way, been rid of the responsibility, he was too busy looking over his shoulder; waiting for somebody to recognize him. Even with now light brown hair and his scar covered up, he could still be identified.  
  
He pondered his current situation for a while. Who would've thought that he and Jonnie would end up as part of a S.W.A.T. Team for special emergencies; Jonnie being the Team's Doctor along with the blonde Ronalds and he being the demolitions expert and resident spy.  
  
'Guess those years of hiding in the shadows from the Dursley's finally paid off,' he thought. 'I never thought that I'd actually thank them for something.' A hand rested itself on his shoulder and he started, leaping up and drawing a pistol from his boot.  
  
"For God's sake Jonnie," he scowled shaking his head. "Don't do that."  
  
'Geez Harry,' he thought. 'You're day-dreaming. Nobody's snuck up on me like that for years.'  
  
Jonnie ignored his brother and sat down beside him.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked quietly, not expecting an answer. "You know," he continued, "I can never remember a time I've just watched the sunrise."  
  
Jonnie watched his brother silently, looking at how the now fading moonlight illuminated his cheekbones and made his emerald eyes bright. His light brown hair also caught the light, making it shimmer and float as a warm summer breeze swept past them.  
  
Jonnie decided to interrupt, seeing his brothers jeweled eyes float off to a shore of memories that he was sure he wouldn't like to sail to.*  
  
"I'm really not sure about this. I mean, nobody knows anything about this supposed 'guy fulfilling his duty to society. And man, that owl was creepy. Who uses owls for delivering mail anyway? And when they tried to track it back to it's source, POOF, it's gone!" He looked at James, searching for a sign that he had even heard him.  
  
Beside him, James let a small smile. What his brother would think if he knew that it was James himself sending the government the little tips about the new threat of a different type of terrorist. James had been torn with guilt, having the visions of plans in progress and being completely helpless.  
  
Until the stories started.  
  
Oh yes, the stories. There were tales of dangerous people in strange black clothes, that shot coloured light from their hands that when made contact, set your nerves on fire and sent ice to your brain, freezing your movements completely.  
  
He remembered the first time they had crossed by him, in the debriefing room.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
James and Jonnie sat in the debriefing room with the others, waiting for Johnson to arrive. There had been several attacks to multiple homes and office buildings, and they were there to analyze the attacks and try to find out the reasons behind it. James gritted his teeth in frustration. He knew exactly what was going on, but couldn't tell anybody! Muggles hadn't a clue about magic or wizards.  
  
And James hadn't given up magic. Oh no, magic bearers may have betrayed him, but magic in itself was.wonderful. No, no, he could never give it up. He had dyed Hedwig and used her for communicating with Remus, who sent him books about wandless magic. It had taken him almost five years of hard and intense work to finally be able to float a feather around the room without a wand; but it was worth it. Wandless magic entailed using magic in it's purest form, and it's hardest to control.  
  
James was the one wizard in history (though these facts are unknown) who had attempted wandless magic and succeeded, without the aid of a Founders blood. Only the Founders and their ancestors could use wandless magic. In theory only of course, for hadn't James mastered it? But wasn't that what made James so special? He had none of the Founders blood running through his veins, had no special powers.he was a normal wizard in all respects except for his spirit; it seems that you only need a strong will to learn to control your magic without a wand. Except it was harder without the blood; much harder. That's why it took him five years, after that, progress was easy.  
  
James wanted to get home as soon as possible. He had just found a new section in his book on healing charms and he was just going to try them out when he and Jonnie got the call.  
  
So now he was sitting in the debriefing room waiting for Johnson. He tapped his pen on his desk, drawing annoyed glances from around the room. Ronalds opened his mouth to snap at him, but closed it again when Johnson entered, so he settled for glaring at him.  
  
"Okay people," he said, walking to the podium and standing behind it. "This is very different from all the attacks we've worked on before so listen up." Everybody in the room leaned forward, waiting.  
  
Johnson looked at them and sighed, bowing his red head. "There were 3 survivors from the Shelbourne Street attack and 21 from the Berks Jewelry Store."  
  
A man sitting at the far side of the table raised his hand. Johnson nodded at him and he spoke. "But what about the others. There were at least five more places that were attacked. What about the survivors there?"  
  
The red- haired man shook his head. "There were no more survivors," he explained quietly, while the others looked on in horror and disbelief.  
  
James lowered his head along with the others and there was a minute of silence.  
  
Johnson continued. "One thing all the survivors agreed on is that they all think the attackers aren't human." He paused. "They all said they wore strange black clothes, like a cloak and that the could cause fire and pain and death by shooting coloured lights out of sticks in their hands. These strangers wore white masks except for one. He had," he looked back down at the folder he was holding and continued. "The face of the devil, with glowing red eyes and scales like a snake."  
  
"When we got there," he continued falteringly, "there was a glowing black and green skull with a snake going through it's mouth floating in the sky."  
  
They all looked up at him in amazement.except for one.  
  
James looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He'd have to master the healing and war charms as soon as possible.  
  
"It has begun," he whispered.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
At least now they would take his little tips seriously. And he could use he wandless magic and nobody would know that it was him doing it. It was almost perfect; apart from the fact that he was in the same room with wizards that could identify him at any second. It had never happened before, but then again he had never been seen before, always staying in the shadows and working in darkness.  
  
But today he was in the frontal attack and there was one person there in the Death Eater ranks whose loyalty was going to be tested. A certain snarky potions master that James knew would recognize him no matter what his hair colour. And he didn't know whether Snape thought he was guilty or not. Oh well, he could only wait and see.  
  
He and Jonnie must have been sitting a long time because Johnson walked up to them and tapped them on the shoulders.  
  
"It's time," he said. "Lets go."  
  
....................................  
  
Well, this one is done. And the next one will be soon, I promise. I know that cause I can barely walk so I'll have a long time at the computer. Don't ask, believe me, you don't want to know. * Also, sorry bout that line, it was corny I know, and tell me if it was too sickening and then I'll change it. Anyway, please read and review!  
  
Stoofie signing off. 


End file.
